


peck on the cheek

by AroAceStories



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual!Chopin, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroAceStories/pseuds/AroAceStories
Summary: A soft moment involving a manga's terrible ending, cuddles, and sharing food.An Asexual!Chopin x Reader fic. The reader-insert's gender isn't specified.I'm taking requests for aromantic, asexual, and aromantic asexual fanfics and headcanons, so if you're interested check out the rules on my profile!





	peck on the cheek

Faint multi-colored lights danced across the monochrome pages of your manga. Sometimes your eyes strained to read the speech bubbles—the room’s light was off, which left the monitor behind you as the only light source. But the dimness, along with the darkness blanketing the far corners, offered calm to you and your boyfriend. Besides, you would have to rise from your position to turn on the light, and you were too comfortable right now.

Your back rested against Chopin’s. As he scrolled through forums and videos, you felt the minute shifting of his shoulders. He sat cross-legged and hunched. Slouched yourself, you turn to the next page of _Magibop Girls._

Ten minutes passed. Your brow furrowed as you read through the anticlimactic ending.

Far beyond the closed door, Beethoven’s deep voice boomed, and something ceramic shattered. Chopin continued scrolling, and you closed your manga. Concerning noises were a norm in this mansion.

You straightened and got to your feet. Chopin made a questioning hum when your weight disappeared.

“I finished it,” you explained and slid _Magibop Girls_ back onto the scuffed bookshelf. In your desire to make his nearly bare room more welcoming, you’d convinced him to let you bring in the bookshelf—along with several manga and trinkets—and some bean bag chairs a while back.__

_ _ Returning to Chopin, you dropped to your knees behind him. Your arms loosely encircled his middle; he didn’t like being touched below the waist._ _

_ _ You rested your chin on his shoulder. “You were right. The final battle was garbage.”_ _

_ _ “Especially after that build up,” he added. After closing a couple browser tabs, he rested a hand atop one of yours. His thumb stroked, feather-light, across your knuckles. “Nino is easily best girl—”_ _

_ _ “Nope. Chi is best girl. But continue.”_ _

_ _ Chopin huffed, and his thumb stopped. “You just haven’t seen Nino’s side story in the visual novel adaptation. Anyway, she was completely nerfed! Her transformation sequence alone would have taken down most of those monsters.”_ _

_ _ “Like, I can maybe see that she needed to be taken down a notch to make the fight fair, but it was so stupid how it was done,” you agreed._ _

_ _ Chopin’s free hand went back to the mouse. He must be itching to find a forum to see others’ opinions on it and rant further._ _

_ _ Your stomach growled, and you glanced at the time on the computer. Kanae wouldn’t be home to make dinner for another few hours._ _

_ _ “Got any ramen left?” you asked._ _

_ _ “No. Mozart raided my stash yesterday.”_ _

_ _ “I’m going to see if there are any snacks in the kitchen, then. I’ll grab you something if there is, too.” You pecked him on the cheek. When light pink bloomed across his cheeks, you bit back a pleased smirk. He didn’t enjoy mouth-to-mouth kissing, and that was just fine with you. You already got enough reactions from him by the little pecks he was comfortable with._ _

_ _ “I’ll, uh, wait here,” he mumbled._ _

_ _ Upon your return, you and your boyfriend shared strawberry pocky and a half-eaten bag of chips. With a pocky stick held between his lips, Chopin searched for decent quality gameplay of _Magibop Girls Asides_, and you contentedly stuffed chips into your mouth._ _ __


End file.
